Imprimación
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno y su padrastro eran nuevos en el pueblo de Konoha. Su padrastro era el nuevo profesor de sociología de la universidad del pueblo y ella la nueva estudiante del instituto Konoha. Sakura sabe que su difunta madre nació en ese pueblo y que los cuentos que ella le contaban comenzaron a hacerse poco a poco realidad. ¿ Podrá cambiar su destino o aceptarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** Es un fic que me he inspirado cuando estaba viendo Amanecer parte 1 y se me ocurrió un fic donde enfocar solo a los lobos, pero con una loba muy particular como Sakura Haruno, donde ella se niega a ser la pareja de Sasuke porque solo se imprimo de ella. Sakura es una joven moderna y con sueños muy altos como para quedarse en el pueblo.

**_Declaraciones: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Y algunas ideas las he tomado de Stepheine Meyer_

* * *

**Imprimación**

**_By Luneskavier-chan_**

* * *

**_PROLOGO _**

_Nacer y llorar._

_Llorar y sonreír._

_Sonreír y sentirse protegido._

_Sentirse protegido y un latir muy familiar_

_Eso es lo que podría sentir un bebé. _

_Saber que todo lo que has creído saber quien eres y del mundo que te rodea. Es mentira…_

_Es como empezar desde cero._

—Sakura, cariño. ¿Qué haces con esos papeles? —me pregunto mi padre al sorprenderme viendo unos papeles que al parecer eran prohibidos para mí.

Ya habían pasado más de tres años desde que mi madre se había ido para siempre y no regresaría nunca más. Poco a poco el hombre del que yo creía que era mi padre, nos estábamos recuperando de la gran perdida de nuestras vidas. Aunque estaba comenzando a negar que estos papeles eran reales.

—Mamá, ¿Tenia otra hija llamada Saki? —le pregunte con la esperanza de que me digiera que si, había una niña.

—No, Sakura. Tú eres Saki—no me lo negó cerré los ojos ante el dolor.

—Lo siento, me encantaría de que fueras mi hija. Tenemos tantas cosas en común y te amo como la hija o el hijo que jamás podre tener—sonaba sincero, sabía cuando me decía la verdad y cuando no.

— ¿Por qué la mentira? —Le pregunte.

—Tú mamá quería que tuvieras una familia sin pensar en un padre que nunca aparecería y te reclamaría como suya. Tú padre biológico murió antes de que conociera a tu madre—hizo una pausa—Nunca quiso hablar de la familia de tu padre o hacer que ellos te visiten. Fue su decisión de ella y yo la respete.

— ¿Por qué el nombre de Sakura?, con el apellido era suficiente—eso era lo que mas me llamaba la atención.

—Tú estabas obsesionada con mi collar de cerezo que Mebuki pensó que te agradaría tener ese nombre Sakura, ademas Sakura Haruno suena muy bien—

Sonreír, pero aun sentía que le faltaba decir algo mas—¿Seguro que solo por eso me cambio de nombre?

—Seguro—

* * *

**Cap. 1 "Nuevo hogar"**

El nuevo trabajo temporal del padrastro de Sakura Haruno los obligaba a mudar su hogar en Yokohama al pueblo de Konoha. Un pueblo en medio de un inmenso bosque y montañas donde los días soleados son muy escasos. Y la tecnología existe, pero se demoran en actualizarse.

—Es interesante que hayas escogido un trabajo en el pueblo donde nació mi madre. Los pueblos no son lo tuyo—le cuestionó Sakura con una sonrisa burlona. Su padrastro tenía casi el mismo color de ojos que Sakura y con su cabello teñido a un tono rosado, nadie se imaginaba que no eran padre e hija.

—Cariño, siempre he tenido problemas de asma. El médico me recomendó un lugar menos contaminado y que mejor que él pueblo donde creció tu madre—le respondió con una gran sonrisa Kizashi—Además este lugar te alejara de las carreras de auto.

—Pero, papá era buena. Tenía talento—protesto Sakura.

— Como tú misma lo dijiste cariño, lo tenías. Por meterte en hacer cosas locas porque tu —se demoro en decirlo—ex novio, fue una mala influencia para ti. Y espero que no verlo nunca mas, ni te auxilio cuando estuviste herida. Fue un alivio de que saltaras del auto, te hubieras matado —le recordó él.

—Lo sé y no sabes cuantas veces voy a decir que lo sigo sintiendo. Fue un error—dijo Sakura en serio estaba arrepentida. Desde ahora no se dejaría manipular por ningún chico. Solo confiaría en su padrastro, solo en él—Además sabes que mi pasión no son los autos, es…

—Diseñadora de modas, es muy interesante. De autos a diseños de modas—La interrumpió—Hablando sobre tu carrera, ya le dije a la tía Mimi. Que te envié los papeles de la universidad que queda en Paris.

— ¿Enserio? —no podía creérselo Sakura emocionada—Si no estuvieras manejando te abrazaría.

Y así siguieron hablando otros temas triviales. Hasta que llegaron por fin a la casa. Donde ya estaba el camión de mudanza esperándolos y metieron todas las cajas dentro de la casa. Sakura quedo maravillada con su habitación. Primero ayudo a acomodar la casa y luego su habitación eso le tomo muchas horas que llego la anochecer. Cuando Sakura decidió darse una ducha rápida. Cuando ya se había cambiado de ropa por una todavía de diaria, escucho la voz de su padre.

—Sakura, baja cariño—la llamo su padre, pero antes ojeo por la ventana y noto que habían dos autos. Uno de la visita y el otro auto tenia un toque femenino. Sabia que a simple vista no era un carro recomendable para piques o carreras. Muy astuto de su parte su padrastro.

—Ahora bajo—dijo Sakura primero hachándose un poco de perfume y se arregló un poco el cabello. Ella era un poco vanidosa.

Salió por su cuarto y bajo por las escaleras, el sala estaba su padrastro en compañía de un hombre de cabello gris y otro era un joven como ella de su misma edad, según su rasgos parecía ser hijo del señor.

—Sakura, ellos son Kakashi Hatake y su hijo Enoki—los presento su padre—Enoki esta en el mismo año que tú hija.

—Un gusto en conocerlos señor—dijo Sakura dándole la mano.

—Igualmente, Sakura. Eres una jovencita muy bella. ¿Qué edad tienes? —le pregunto Kakashi.

—Dieciséis años, pero cumpliré diecisiete años—Le respondio Sakura.

—Oh, igual que Enoki—dijo Kakashi— Entonces serán buenos amigos.

—Si seria bueno—dijo Sakura sonriendo.

—Bueno, Kakashi ha lo que has venido. Sakura debido que en el pueblo no hay autobuses, es el momento de que tengas un auto—dio como un pequeño discurso.

Después salieron de la casa para que vieran el auto que ahora le pertenecería a Sakura. Ella quedo complacida con el auto y luego de verificar que estaba el auto perfectamente bien. Kakashi y su hijo se despidieron.

—Bien, ya tienes auto, ahora debemos de ir a comprar cosas para llenar la alacena—le recordó su padre.

* * *

Sakura fue en compañía de su padrastro al supermercado para comprar cosas básicas. El supermercado "Sabaku". Compraron todo lo que necesitaban y llevaron el coche-cito a la caja para pagar. En eso el padrastro de Sakura recuerda que olvido algo.

—Oh, lo olvide. Falta la pasta de tomate. Recuerda tomate orgánico—le dijo su padrastro a Sakura cuando ya estaban por cancelar la compra.

—Bien, iré a buscarlo—hablo rápido y se fue a buscar la salsa de tomate. Su padrastro comía salsa de tomates orgánicos. Para su suerte había y solo uno. Cuando iba a alcanzarlo alguien que no noto antes lo tomo primero. Sabía que era un hombre porque era mas alto que ella y su fragancia era alguna loción cara.

—Hey—se quejo Sakura.

—Yo lo tome primero—hablo el chico. Sakura lo vio de pies a cabeza. Era un chico dos cabezas más alto que ella. Piel bronceada, ojos negros y cabello de color negro azulado. Era muy guapo. Llevaba unos pantalones azules, con una camisa negra y una casaca marrón de cuero. Parecía un chico de posición alta.

Sakura sintió como la miro fijamente como si el tiempo fuera una eternidad entre ellos, luego ella le sonrió y el pestañeo como que si se corto la conexión de miradas— ¿Qué pasa nunca has visto a una chica?

El chico se demoro en contestar se demoro en responder—Si nunca he visto a una chica con un color de cabello, ridícula.

—Idiota, eres muy descortés—se quejo Sakura y en eso noto que a lo fondo había otra lata de tomate—Oh, que suerte otra. Adiós… cabeza de gallo, por cierto. La mayoría de chicos que usan mucho gel son unos afeminados.

Y antes de que el misterioso chico le responda, Sakura se fue corriendo hacia la caja donde la esperaba su padrastro. Cuando estaba a punto de doblar lo vio molestarse de tal forma que presionó tan fuerte la lata de tomate que se ensucio con ella.

—Sakura, ¿Por qué tanto te demoraste? —le pregunto su padrastro.

—Solo me demore en encontrarlo—mintió Sakura. Luego de pagar ayudo a su papá con las bolsas.

Cuando ya estuvieron dentro del auto y en marcha con destino a su nueva casa. Sakura soltó una gran risa.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, hija? —le pregunto su padrastro con un poco de humor de verla reírse—Yo también me quiero reir.

—Si te lo digo, ya no están gracioso—dijo Sakura

—Ok, pero no dejare de insistir para que me lo digas por ahora—le advirtió.

Sakura rodeo los ojos—De acuerdo, un chico con pinta de ricachón tomo aparentemente la ultima lata. Me queje, él se me quedo mirando por varios segundos, después hice una pregunta inocente. Me respondió feo y se metió con mi cabello. Y finalmente me defendí, le dije que los chicos que usan mucho gel son afeminados.

Su padrastro la escucho y luego se rió Ay, Sakura. Con el ego de un hombre no se meten. Debo de admitir que los adolecentes son muy rencorosos. Después maduran.

Sakura sonrió—Lo sé papá, pero aun no se me quita de la mente como me miro, de una manera extraña.

—Oh, no se imprimo de ti—dijo de broma su padrastro. La madre de Sakura, Mebuki Senju sabía muchas historias de lobos y se los contaba a Sakura como cuentos de hadas. Eso era algo que el padrastro nunca entendió de su difunta esposa— puede ser un lobo. ¡Ahuuuu!

Sakura en eso recordó los cuentos de su madre cuando era una niña. Y luego puso cara de horror—Nunca me gustaron esos cuentos—dijo Sakura seriamente—Sobre todo los cuentos de lobos machos imprimándose de lobas hembras. Al comienzo pensaba que era algo romántico y luego no.

—Cariño, es comprensible. Cada década los pensamientos y las ideologías cambian—le hablo su padre como un sociólogo— Si fueras una mujer de otro siglo lo considerarías romántico no importando la edad que tengas. La mujer de ahora es buscar el verdadero amor y bajo sus condiciones. Sobre todo buscar un hombre que te permita realizar como una mujer.

Sakura sonrió, su padrastro tenía sus momentos de inspiración y la aceptaba como era ella.

Llegaron a su nuevo hogar, llevaron las bolsas dentro de la casa y guardaron todo en la alacena. Luego hicieron algo para comer, platicaron como siempre y luego Sakura se fue a dormir.

Cuando las luces de la nueva casa Haruno se apagaron.

Un lobo grande de color negro azulado con una gran mancha blanca en el cuello y de ojos negros, salió entre los arbustos. Y se sentó mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación de Sakura. Parecía como si estuviera atento a cada latido del corazón de Sakura mientras dormía, la sentía a grandes distancia de diferencia como también sentía su olor a flores de cerezo.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo. Espero sus comentarios.

bye


	2. Amistades

Es un fic que me he inspirado cuando estaba viendo Amanecer parte 1 y se me ocurrió un fic donde enfocar solo a los lobos, pero con una loba muy particular como Sakura Haruno, donde ella se niega a ser la pareja de Sasuke porque solo se imprimo de ella. Sakura es una joven moderna y con sueños muy altos como para quedarse en el pueblo.

**_Declaraciones: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Y algunas ideas las he tomado de Stepheine Meyer_

* * *

**Imprimación**

**_By Luneskavier-chan_**

* * *

Cap.2 Amistades

Era su segundo día en el pueblo y Sakura estaba todavía cansada del largo viaje que había hecho su padrastro y ella al pueblo. Y aun peor cuando se despertó a media noche cuando sintió un poco de calor abrió la ventana y le pareció a ver visto un animal grande.

—Papá, ¿Enserio quieres que vaya a la escuela? Aun no tengo fuerzas y ánimos para ser sociable y linda—le advirtió Sakura fingiendo un bostezo, un poco floja era—No quiero causar una mala impresión.

—Tonterías cariño, eres tan guapa y encantadora por naturaleza—le animo— Viste muy bien y estas bien, no tienes nada de ojeras o signo de cansancio. El cansancio esta en tu mente. Además si no vas hoy retendré todas tus solicitudes o no te regresare tu tarjeta de crédito.

—Jejeje, cambie de parecer—Sonrió Sakura, su padrastro sabía sobornarla muy bien— Aunque la tarjeta de crédito, puedo trabajar.

—Si claro—

—Papá claro que puedo, no soy una muñeca—protesto Sakura, una de las cosas malas de su padres es que a veces llegaba a sobreproteger—Pronto cumpliré diecisiete años y luego dieciocho. Y finalmente me iré a Paris con la tía Nora.

El padrastro de Sakura, Kizashi tenía como tres hermanas: Mimi, Nora y finalmente Amy. La tía Mimi era una ama de casas que disfruta estar en casa tendiendo a su familia, mientras que Nora es una diseñadora de modas divorciada y finalmente la pequeña Amy, una aventurera y una mala influencia para Sakura según su padrastro porque es un poco inmadura y arriesgada.

—Ya Sakura no alargues la conversación, vete a cambiar—le ordeno, Sakura asintió y subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Al cabo de media hora ya está lista.

Sakura se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación. Llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado con una blusa blanca un poco suelta y un chaleco negro ajustado de cuero. Su cabello se lo dejo suelto y se maquillo suavemente.

Cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró con la sorpresa de que el mismo chico que estaba anoche en su casa, ahora estaba ahí.

—Hola, Sakura—La saludo Enoki.

—He, Hola—dijo Sakura quien aún no salía del asombro.

—Sakura, el mundo es muy pequeño. Pero ayer nos dimos cuenta de algo—dijo su padre sonriendo.

— ¿Qué no nos dimos cuenta? —le pregunto Sakura a su padrastro.

—Kakashi y su hijo se apellidan igual que tu padre biológico—se lo dijo, Sakura abrió la boca ante la sorpresa— ¡Sorpresa! Enoki es tú primo hermano y Kakashi es tu tío.

— ¡Wau!, es… no sé qué decir. Nunca me espere que mi padre biológico también fuera de aquí. Y menos estaba preparada para el rencuentro—dijo Sakura, ahora que recordaba. Ella no termino de leer su partida de nacimiento. Solo leyó su verdadero nombre y el nombre de su padre.

—Es comprensible, prima. Poco a poco te contare cosas de nuestra familia—hablo amablemente Enoki.

—Gracias—

—Bien, Enoki era su primera obra de bien como tú primo y te acompañara a la escuela para que conozcas el camino—dijo su padrastro.

—Ah, por eso no querías que faltara hoy—dio en punto Sakura levantando la mano hacia su padrastro— Ahora mi tarjeta de crédito.

Su padrastro sonrió y la sacó del bolsillo para luego entregársela—Úsala con sabiduría. Regresa a casa apenas terminen tus clases debemos de hablar sobre la limpieza del hogar y otros asuntos.

—Está bien, padre—acepto lo que él decía y luego miro a su primo—Bien vámonos.

* * *

En el transcurso del camino su primo le conto varias cosas de su familia como que son una de las familias más antiguas del pueblo y que tienen varios terrenos cerca al mar o montañas.

—Oye, he notado que hueles diferente—le hablo su primo.

— ¿Oler diferente? —repitió Sakura—Oh, claro. Cambie de perfume, ayer fue flores de cerezo y hoy es rosas de primavera.

— ¿Soy el único chico de tu edad que te has topado hasta ahora? —le pregunto él. Sakura no tenía la menor idea de porque era esa pregunta, pronto lo sabría.

—Hn, creo que sí. Ayer en la noche me topé con un chico dos cabezas más alto que yo. Cabello negro azulado y ojos negros—le respondió. En eso noto que el ambiente se ponía tenso porque su primo de lo sonriente que estaba cambio a uno serio. Ella para hacer reír — Por esa cara me da la impresión de que lo conoces y no te cae bien.

—Si lo conozco, se llama Sasuke Uchiha y no nos llevamos bien desde que me quito… la capitanía del equipo de futbol—dijo Enoki molesto—El anterior capitán confiaba de que yo sería su remplazó y todos me aceptaban, hasta que a él por fin le dio de hacer deporte y me la quito.

—Oh, qué mal—dijo Sakura—Ya me debo de imaginar, un capitán es como un líder que sabe motivar a sus compañeros. En los pocos minutos que te he conocido tienes más cualidades que él. En cambio es una bestia y prepotente.

Enoki formo una sonrisa en su cara— ¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión? Prima.

Sakura le conto con lujos de detalles su encuentro con el que ahora tenía nombre. Enoki se comenzó a reír de lo lindo—Gracias, prima. Me has alegrado él día. Así que el Uchiha no puede controlar su fuerza. Es un perfecto dato. Por cierto prima, eres muy bella e inteligente deberías de meterte en mi equipo de campaña, una mente como la tuya nos haríamos ganar.

—Suena muy halagador, pero recién estoy comenzando el año—dijo Sakura—No quiero dar una impresión de chica tan dedicada, aunque cambio de parecer obviamente pensare en unirme a ti.

—Ok, entonces espero que al menos seas mi consejera personal—le pidió Enoki con una cara de súplica.

—Eso si puede ser, un favor a un primo—dijo Sakura sonriendo—La sangre llama.

—Exacto la sangre llama y además es primero—dijo Enoki sonriendo macabramente.

—Hey, eso ultimo suena presión—protesto Sakura

—Ok, retiro lo último. Lo siento—dijo Enoki y miro el camino—Bien ahora dobla a la izquierda aquí es nuestro instituto. Y bueno te llevare a la oficina de la directora para que te de tu horario. Espero coincidir en algunas clases contigo, primo.

—Sí, tan bien pienso lo mismo—dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras cuadraba el auto.

—Una última cosa, ¿Por qué te teñisteis el cabello? Según papá tenías un lindo color de cabello castaño rojizo—le pregunto él.

Sakura lo merito un poco antes de responder, creía que él le podría decir la verdad—Te lo diré solo a ti. Que nadie se entere. Perdí una carrera de autos y mi castigo fue pintarme el cabello de rosa. Mi padre enloqueció cuando me vio entrando a la casa con el cabello recién pintado y luego dijo que ahora parecíamos padre e hija. ¿Has notado que su cabello tiene un cierto tono color rosa?

—Sí, lo he notado—Entonces su primo razono de porque no quería que nadie se entere—Ah ya se. No quieres que nadie se entere de la verdadera razón de porque te pintaste el cabello, porque no quieres que nadie se entere que tuviste una vida de corredora de autos. Es fácil de comprender, tienes una figura de muñeca y normalmente las chicas que corren auto son peligrosas.

—Exacto—dijo Sakura.

—Bien, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo—dijo Enoki y en eso pone su brazo alrededor de la espalda de su prima y le comenzó a susurra en el oído—quédate quieta, estoy disfrutando este momento.

— ¿Qué? —miro hacia delante y ahí estaba parado Sasuke Uchiha en compañía de varios chicos.

—A mí me parece que le gustas al Uchiha, quiere matarme. Lo veo en su mirada—seguía susurrándole a su oído.

Sakura comenzó a reír un poco— ¿Gustarle? Ja, no es mi tipo. Se nota que es la clase de chicos que tienen complejo de imán de chicas. El selecciona a las mejores y luego rompe sus corazones. Y ahora aléjate que me estoy poniendo ropa.

Enoki lo hizo sin antes darle una lamida en la mejilla, Sakura al sentir su saliva sobre su mejilla lo empujo suavemente que lo hizo chocar contra la loca y romperla. Por suerte no había mucha gente en el estacionamiento, solo estaban los mencionados antes. Al ver eso el Uchiha se largó con sus amigos hacia un lugar.

— ¿Qué? Yo te empuje tan fuerte—dijo Sakura mirando su manos sorprendida de que lo hubiera empujado con tanta violencia—Hey, tu pagaras la luna de mi auto, porque si no me hubieras lamido no hubiera reaccionado de esta manera. ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

—Sakura, ¿Cuántos meses te faltan para cumplir diecisiete? —le pregunto Enoki.

—Tres meses—respondió Sakura sin entender de porque le preguntaba eso.

—Sabes los Hatake tienen mucha fuerza y peor dos Hatakes juntos es doble peligro—dijo Enoki sonriendo de medio lado—Es normal tranquila, por cierto yo tengo la culpa. Cuando regreses por tu auto la luna estará como nueva.

—Ok, ahora llévame a la dirección—le pidió Sakura. Estaba segura de algo su primo era un poco extraño.

* * *

Llegaron a la dirección donde la directora estaba presente como su asistente.

—Hola soy Sakura Haruno. Señora directora—se presentó.

—Gusto en conocerte Sakura. Soy la directora Tsunade y ella es mi asistente Shizune. Esperamos que te puedas adaptar bien al instituto—la directora fue amable con ella. En eso Shizune fue a uno de los estantes y saco una carpeta, dentro de la carpeta habían varias hojas de las cuales una sacó—Bien como es tu primer día, este modelo de horario es el que toman las alumnos. Revísalo y dinos si te parece bien.

Sakura analizo el horario y luego las miro—Esta bien el horario.

—Perfecto, entonces ve a las clases que te corresponde ahora—le ordeno Tsunade.

—Ok, gracias por todo—se levantó de su asiento y

* * *

La primera clase de Sakura fue Biología donde conoció a un simpático chico llamado Kazuma Yagami el cual simpatizo rápidamente que ella y le pidió una cita. Ella le dijo que lo pensaría en el transcurso de la cena ya que todavía le faltaba organizar su casa y agenda.

En la segunda clase fue Historia universal donde conoció a Hinata una simpática, pero tímida chica. Al toque hicieron amistad por el momento. Cuando termino la clase Sakura le sugirió de almorzar juntas antes de la tercera clase.

—Vaya que agotadoras las clases, pero interesante—le hablo Sakura sentándose en la mesa con su bandeja de comida — Y qué me dices de ti. ¿Tienes algún deporte o actividad que te guste?

—Sí, me gusta tocar el violín o el piano. Práctico tenis los fines de semana—hablo tímidamente Hinata— Una pregunta por curiosidad. ¿Tu cabello es natural?

—No, en realidad soy castaño rojizo. Es una larga historia—solo respondió Sakura— ¿Y qué piensas estudiar cuando terminemos la preparatoria?

—Medicina—le respondió Hinata.

—Ah, claro te apellidas Hyuga. He escuchado que la familia Hyuga es dueña de las farmacias y hospitales del pueblo. Está bien seguir la tradición familiar—hablo Sakura.

— ¿Tú crees? ¿Y tú que quieres ser? —le pregunto Hinata.

—Quiero ser diseñadora de modas, cuando termine la preparatoria me iré a vivir a París y estudiar—dijo Sakura emocionada—Justo tengo una tía que es diseñadora de modas muy popular en Francia y seré su discípula.

Hinata sonrió—Vaya. Tienes sueños muy altos Sakura como salir de aquí—

En eso Sakura se dio cuenta de que Hinata no estaba encantada con la carrera que le dijo que iba a seguir y además de que insinuaba que su vida solo estaba en el pueblo. Tal vez por esa razón su madre decidió llevársela del pueblo cuando apenas murió su padre, no quería que considerara todo su mundo en ese pueblo.

En eso entraron al comedor un grupo de chicos, eran los mismos que vio en el estacionamiento y solo que esta vez estaba su primo entre ellos. Le llamo la atención ver a su primo con la nariz rota. Iba a levantarse para ir a preguntarle que le paso, pero sus ojos coincidieron con los de su primo. Él simplemente le hizo una breve señal, silencio y luego le sonrió. Vio sacar su teléfono y marca unas cuantas teclas.

Al momento el teléfono de Sakura sonó, un mensaje.

_Casi nadie se acuerda de que tengo una prima, aunque si lo recordaran no te relacionarían con ella. Has cambiado tanto. Por ese motivo quiero joder al Uchiha un buen tiempo. Finjamos tener una relación ¿Qué opinas? Enoki Hatake._

Sakura curvo los labios y le escribió un mensaje. Luego le envió.

_Demasiado tarde, conocí a un lindo chico muy agradable y divertido en mi primera clase y me invito a salir. Ni se te ocurra hacer un comentario falso, no quiero malograr mi reputación en mi primer día de clases._

Al momento recibió otro mensaje.

_¡Vaya! Eres rápida. Ok plan cancelado. ¿Y se puede saber quién es el chico que ha robado el corazón de mi pequeña prima?_

Sakura le respondió inmediatamente.

_No te lo diré, si quieres joder al Uchiha. Has otra cosa más inteligente, no me gusta que me usen muy seguido. La primera vez coopere porque te dejaría a ti en ridículo. La familia no se deja en ridículo nunca, ¿Ok?_

Enseguida recibió otro mensaje.

_Ok, vaya no voy a contar mucho contigo. Me decepcionas prima._

Y así siguió masajeándose con su primo. Hasta que él se cansó de insistirle que lo ayudara. Cuando guardo su teléfono noto que Hinata miraba hacia el grupo donde estaban su primo. En eso vio a quien estaba mirando, era un rubio con las mejillas algo rasgada como bigotes de zorro. Tenía una sonrisa muy contagiosa.

— ¿Te gusta el rubio? —le pregunto Sakura sonriendo de medio lado. Hinata se puso roja y asintió—vaya que interesante, ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—No, pero gracias. Si mi hermano se entera estaré en problemas, nunca lo aprobaría como novio—dijo Hinata—Mi hermano es el chico que se parece mucho a mí.

Sakura lo miro, era cierto se parecían mucho. Solo que su cabello era castaño y tenía un aura peligrosa. Estaba segura que sería la clase de hermano dominante, controlador y celoso.

—Oh, que amargado. Se nota que el rubio es bien divertido—dijo Sakura sonriendo mirando al grupo, algunos chicos se dieron cuenta de que las dos estaban mirando, así que automáticamente vieron para otro lado— ¿Y quiénes son ellos?

Hinata soltó una pequeña sonrisa—Son los chicos más populares e imponentes de la preparatoria. También son integrantes del equipo de futbol. El capitán es Sasuke Uchiha, el chico de cabello azulado. Después esta como sub capitán Enoki Takate, el chico de cabello plateado. El de cabello marrón amarrado en una colita alta es Shikamaru Nara. El otro castaño es Kiba Inuzuka, es primo de Shikamaru. El pelirrojo, es Gaara Sabaku no. Y el rubio es Naruto Uzumaki , que por cierto es primo de Gaara. Ya te dije antes que el otro chico que no te mencione es mi hermano mellizo.

—Dijiste hermano, pero no que fuera tu mellizo—hablo Sakura.

—Oh, claro lo olvide—sonrió Hinata. En eso se acercó a ellas el chico que había conocido en la primera clase.

—Hola, Sakura—la saludo— ¿Qué tal la segunda clase?

—Bien, ¿Y tú? —

—Perfecto, ha hola Hinata—saludo Kazuma a Hinata. Al parecer si se conocían.

—Hola, Kazuma-san—saludo ella y se levantó de la silla con su bandeja de comida—Bueno, Sakura te dejo sola para que hablen a gusto.

Cuando se fue Hinata, Kazuma hablo.

— ¿Me está mirando Ayano? —le pregunto Kazuma en un tono divertido. Yuno era la chica que realmente le gustaba.

—Sí, cara asesina. ¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta y le pides que sean novios? —le pregunto Sakura.

—Porque si no se pierde el encanto de nuestra relación—Le explico Kazuma—Es tan adorable verla molesta.

—Ok—lo acepto Sakura. Noto que Kazuma estaba con él cabello húmedo así que debió de practicar deporte al igual que los chicos con los que estaba sentado su primo— Por cierto, sabes porque ese chico de cabello plateado tiene un ojo morado—le pregunto Sakura.

—Porque Uchiha lo golpeo, al parecer se estaba mintiendo donde no debía y se pelearon en el gimnasio—le conto Kazuma.

— ¿Así? Que más escuchaste—le pregunto Sakura.

—Lo que oí fue que hizo algo en el estacionamiento que desagrado al Uchiha—fue todo lo que le dijo.

De ahí pasaron dos clases más y finalmente las clases llegaron a su fin. Cuando llegó a su casa y notó que su padre aun no había llegado. Así que mientras lo esperaba se puso a ordenar un poco de la cocina y la sala. En eso se abrió la puerta, era su padrastro.

—Hola, cariño. Que tal tu día—la saludo su padrastro.

—Interesante—respondió Sakura le conto todo lo que hizo. Aun no tenía la seguridad de que Hinata sería su nueva amiga era un poco tímida y cerrada.

—Paciencia, ya harás amigas—le dio ánimos.

—Lo sé, es el primer día—dijo Sakura sonrio.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas y Sakura se hizo amiga de Tenten y Matsuri quienes resultaron ser primas de la misma edad. Las conoció en clases de matemática, economía del hogar, lenguaje y deporte. Lamentablemente con Hinata no hizo amistad, por una extraña razón se cambió de curso. Y ahora la observaba que se juntaba con un grupo de chicas muy llamativas. También había notado que su hermano salía con una de las chicas del grupo muy llamativo. Mientras tanto cada vez los encuentros con Sasuke Uchiha eran más continuos.

—Sé que piensas. Hinata en un grupo de chicas alocadas—le hablo Tenten cuando noto que Sakura estaba mirándola Hinata sentada en una de las mesas del comedor—Apuesto que Neji, la obligo a vincularse con ellas.

—Es muy triste—dijo Sakura

— ¿Triste? —dijo Mastsuri.

—Sí, tener falta de carácter. Como puede permitir que la controle, acaso no ve que no es feliz, su hermana—le dijo Sakura.

—Antes pertenecíamos a ese grupo, hasta que dejamos de tener algo en común—hablo Tenten.

— ¿Cómo qué? —les pregunto Sakura.

—Algo, no podemos decírtelo—intervino Matsuri.

—Ok, aunque no es por ofender. Pero desde que he estado en este pueblo mencionan algo siempre relacionado a los lobos—dijo Sakura.

—Bueno, Sakura es eso porque se dice que nuestro pueblo es la cuna de los orígenes de los lobos. Ya sabes cómo en Perú tienen sus llamas, alpacas u otro auquénido—le dijo explico Tenten.

Sakura no le pareció una respuesta muy convéncete. Algo pasaba en ese pueblo y con ella. Con el pasar de los días le parecía notar algunos cambios en su cuerpo. Como si la temperatura de su cuerpo fuera más de treinta y siete grados. Y no sentía ningún malestar.

—Oigan deberíamos de ir a comprar vestidos para el baile de inicio de clase—hablo de repente Matsuri.

—Pero primero conseguir pareja, es una pena que el guapo de Kazuma no te tomara enserio y ahora está saliendo con su Ayano—dijo Tenten.

—He Kazuma y yo solo hemos sido amigos. Me alegro por ellos dos, ya era hora—sonrió Sakura— Y sobre las parejas, no las necesitamos para divertirnos. Somos mujeres guapas e independientes.

—Oh, me encanta esa actitud chica—dijo Matsuri.

—Bien, mañana a las tres de la tarde en el centro comercial. ¿Les parece, chica? —les propuso Sakura.

—Perfecto—Dijo Matsuri y lo mismo Tenten

* * *

Era sábado y no había clases. Así que Sakura antes de reunirse con sus amigas fue antes a comprar un unos libros y recoger los sacos de su padre a la lavandería del pueblo.

—Sakura-chan—alguien la llamó.

Volteo era Naruto, también había tenido algunas clases en común él.

—Hola, Naruto—lo saludo era uno de los chicos que les parecía muy agradable— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Mi madre me pidió el favor de que recogiera algunas cosas por ella—dijo Naruto y en eso llego Sasuke.

—Naruto, apúrate. Tengo que regresar a mi casa—fue lo que dijo Sasuke al ver a Sakura—Vaya seguimos coincidiendo en los mismos lugares. ¿A caso me estarás acosando?

Sakura frunció el ceño y después vio su reloj de muñeca—Se hace tarde, adios Naruto.

—Adiós, Sakura-chan que tengas un lindo día—dijo Naruto al verla alejarse. Y lo miro a su amigo—Deberías ser como yo, si quieres llamar su atención.

— ¿Un perdedor? No gracias—se burló Sakura.

—Si un perdedor, pero le soy simpático a las chicas que si valen oro—se defendió Naruto. Un ejemplo era Sakura, él la consideraba una chica especial— Encambio tú, odioso.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sakura llego a su auto y guardo la ropa de su padre en su maletera. Después fue a buscar a sus amigas al cabo de cinco minutos llegaron y fueron de tienda en tienda hasta que llegaron a una que les gusto más sus diseños, pero ahora se preocupaban en la clase de mensaje que representaría sus vestidos.

— ¿Cuál crees que sea el mensaje? —les pregunto Matsuri saliendo del vestidor con un vestido negro y un gran escote.

— ¡socorro soy una mujer desesperada! —dijo Sakura. Matsuri le miro feo y Tenten se rio— Dijiste el mensaje.

Después Sakura salió con un vestido rojo de tirantes con una falda un toque española— ¿Y qué tal?

—Genial—dijeron las dos castañas al mismo tiempo

—Aunque eres un poco rara, no haces tanto deporte en la clase y tienes un cuerpo bien formado—le hablo Matsuri.

—Cuando estaba en la ciudad hacia natación y patinaje artístico—le respondió Sakura— Este clima aun me parece un poco frio a veces.

—Ya te acostumbras—le aseguro Tenten— Por cierto el hermano de Gaara, Kankuro me pidió que fuera con él al baile.

—Oh es cierto, Naruto me lo cruce antes y me pregunto si estaba disponible—dijo Matsuri—No pedí resistirme así que acepte. Lo siento Sakura, creo que tu no estas con pareja.

—Descuiden yo también recibí una propuesta, se llama Yong. Es el chico que trabaja en el supermercado. Me lo pidió ayer—dijo Sakura sonriendo—Entonces lo llamaré para confirmarle.

—Oh, qué bien. Entonces la pasaremos bien—dijo Matsuri.

Después Sakura ayudo a elegir los vestidos estaban a punto de pagar cuando llegaron Hinata y su nuevo grupo.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí, a la nueva y las exiliarías—dijo la pelirroja, Sakura sabía que se llamaba Karin. Sus amigas se rieron, excepto Hinata.

Sakura les dijo en voz baja que las ignoraran y lo hicieron. Pagaron sus vestidos y cuando iba a salir, ella sintió que algo la sostenía del cabello.

—Nadie me ignora—Karin estaba furiosa.

—Ayuda—dijo Sakura en voz baja, sabía que si se ponía una fiera le echarían la culpa también a ella. A veces hacer la débil victima tienes sus ventajas.

—Señorita no soporto peleas en mi tienda, así que fuera—hablo la dueña de la tienda.

Apenas salieron Sakura se adelantó y encendió su auto mientras sus nuevas amigas entraron a su auto. Apenas cerraron las puertas entraron. Sakura puso en marcha su auto.

—Creo que por gusto, compramos nuestro vestidos. Karin nos humillara en la fiesta—dijo Matsuri.

— ¿Por qué le tienen miedo? —le pregunto Sakura.

—Su familia es una de las familias más antiguas del pueblo, es popular, bonita y tiene dominio sobre todo—dijo Tenten—Además es prima de Naruto aunque no lo parezca.

Sakura analizo todo lo que decían— No entiendo cómo es que le pueden hacer caso a una chica maleducada, caprichosa y para colmo se maquilla como un payaso.

Las dos castañas se rieron.

—Es muy intimidante cuando se lo propone—dijo Tenten

—Por cierto, Sakura. ¿Compraste tú ropa de baño? Mañana tenemos nuestro primer campamento—dijo Matsuri emocionada.

—Claro es muy lindo—dijo Sakura— Por cierto, el maestro dijo que lleváramos nuestra propia tienda.

—Si—dijo Matsuri.

—Justo tengo una tienda de tres personas—dijo Sakura

—Genial, entonces yo me ocupo de las colchonetas para dormir cómodamente—se ofreció Matsuri.

—Bien entonces, yo llevo el inflador de colchonetas y otras cosas que nos falten—se ofreció Tenten.

Y así charlaron un buen rato hasta que Sakura los dejo a cada una en su casa y luego regreso a su casa cuando de repente su carro comenzó a fallar.

—Genial—dijo para ella misma. Reviso su auto y noto el problema había un neumático pinchado. Para colmo no había repuesto.

Sakura saco su teléfono y noto que la señal estaba muy baja. En eso escucho un auto detenerse y conocía muy bien ese auto.

—Oh no—dijo Sakura al ver que la persona que bajaba de ese auto era Sasuke.

— ¿Problemas con él auto? —le pregunto Sasuke.

—Se me pincho un neumático y no tengo un repuesto—le respondió Sakura.

—Te ayudare, pero te costara caro—

_Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios, me gustaron mucho.

Por cierto los personajes de** Kazuma y Ayano** son de otro anime que se llama **kaze no stigma** los incluí en mi fics por un momento porque me encanta esta pareja. Es un buen anime, deben de verlo. Espero que pronto salga la segunda temporada.

Bye


End file.
